Carbon nanotubes have received attention based upon their extremely small size, high strength and excellent electrical and thermal conductivity characteristics. However, challenges arise when working with carbon nanotubes. For example, a film of aligned carbon nanotubes has electrical connectivity throughout the film. But each carbon nanotube may act independently, and the film deforms plastically. The film does not have the rigidity and elasticity desired for test interconnection elements or contact structures to form a positive connection to a device under test.
Carbon nanotubes may also be applied in a plating solution, which results in a coating of the plated object that includes the carbon nanotubes. In this form, the carbon nanotubes do not exhibit high plasticity as a result of being affixed to the object.
The Figures presented in conjunction with this description are views of only particular—rather than complete—portions of the devices and methods of making the devices. Together with the following description, the Figures demonstrate and explain the principles of such devices and methods according to some embodiments of the invention. In the Figures, the thickness of layers and regions may be exaggerated in some instances for clarity. It will also be understood that when a layer is referred to as being “on” another layer or substrate, it can be directly on the other layer or substrate, or intervening layers may also be present. The same reference numerals in different drawings represent the same element, and thus their descriptions will be omitted.